tc201gigafandomcom-20200214-history
More TV and Video
Overview What?!?! How can this be? More TV and Video to find your way through. Will there ever be an end to the evolution of TV and Video? Display Technologies CRT - (Cathode-Ray-Tube) Composed Of: *3 Beams (Red, Blue, and Green) accelerated and focus by an anode *Shadow Mask: thin sheet of metal in front of screen *Deflection Yoke: Magnetic coils that generate fields to which control the movement of beams across the tube. 'LCD - (Liquid Crystal Display)' Composed Of: *2 Polarizing Filtered Layers *Liquid Crystals How It Works: Light passes through the first filter leaving only horiztonal lines entering a layer of liquid crystal cells. There is a cell for each color that makes up a pixel. An electrical charge is applied to some of the cells and no charge to others. By addinge a charge the molecules begin to twist. The light then passes through the second filter that only allows light waves traveling vertically to pass through. 'LED - Light Emitting Diode ' Advantages of LEDs: *Can handle darker tones than LCDs *Can achieve deeper blacks and emit brighter images than LCDs *Can achieve better contrast ratios *Slimmer than LCDs *Better Viewing angles *Last a long time *Very efficient 'Plasma Screens' plasma1.jpg Plasma2.jpg plasma3.jpg plasma4.jpg plasma5.jpg Adavantages of Plasma Televisions *'Plasma has brighter images' *'Plasma can be seen from a wide angle - 160 degrees' *'Can easily be larger than LCDs' Disadvantages of Plasma Televisions *'Expensive' *'Burn-in images' 'DLP - Digital Light Processing' What is Digital Light Processing? DLP created an image using small mirrors on a small chip called a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD). Each mirror represents 1 pixel or more of the image. The mirrors can repositioned rapidly to emit certain amounts of light. How Does DLP Work? ' dlpwork1.jpg dlpwork2.jpg dlpwork4.jpg dlpwork3.jpg dlpwork5.jpg ' OLED - (Organic Light Emitting Diode) What's In an OLED? *Substrate (clear plastic, glass foil) - supports the OLED *Anode - removes electrons when current is flowing through device *Organic Layers - Made of polymers or organic molecules *Conducting Layer - Made of organic plastic molecules that trasnport "holes from the anode *Emissive Layer - Made of organic plastic molecules that transport electrons from the cathode. Light is made here. *Cathode - Injects electrons when current is flowing through device. Types of OLEDs ''' *Transparent - Heads up display *Top-emitting - Displays *Foldable - Mobile devices - Clothes *White - Lighting '''OLED's can be used on almost ANYTHING!!! OLED Pros and Cons Advantages *Thinner lighter and more flexible than crystals *Brighter *Consume less power *Larger fields of view Disadvantages *Liftime *Manufacturing *Very bad with Water [[Storage Media - VCRs, DVRs, DVDs|'CONTINUE...' ]] [[TC201 Giga Wiki|'MENU' ]] References TC201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 43 TC201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 52 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 56 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 57 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 58 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 59 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 64 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 70 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 71 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 72 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 73 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 74 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 75 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 77 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 82 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 83 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 84 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 85 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 86 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 88 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 89 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 90 TC 201 11-02-2010 Slides, Slide # 91 http://malaysiads.com/wp-content/uploads/classipress/led-tv-for-sale-108651166.jpg http://www.custom-installations.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/lcd-philips.png http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digital_Light_Processing